every bubble's got to pop
by arveyson
Summary: Girl crushes, amiright? [insert that one Oprah gif here] Candace's got it bad for the daughter of a certain evil scientist. Post-Canon. No longer a oneshot. Candace/Vanessa
1. ch 1

Tick.. tock.. tick.. tock..

The pink clock on the pink wall had just struck midnight. That marked Candace's second hour of being awake after having gone to bed. The girl groaned into her pillow- why did falling asleep have to be such a chore at times? She clutched Mr. Miggins tightly to her chest, but the teddy bear didn't offer any answers. Groaning still, Candace rolled out of bed. Maybe all she needed was a glass of water. If anything, the walk downstairs would help clear out her hyperactive mind.

It was only after she sat down at the kitchen table that she noticed how hot her room was compared to the rest of the house. These summer nights had gotten particularly sweltering. Sleeping with no covers was an option, but ever since she was little, the thought of monsters roaming the darkness of her room had kept her from trying. She'd have to grin and bear the heat, as uncomfortable as it may be. Uncomfortable like wearing someone else's clothes, like that time with..

Candace paused mid-sip. Her mind wandering like that was nothing new, but for some reason, it'd been leading to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz quite a lot lately. They weren't even that close, and yet it seemed every little thing could in some way be tied to Vanessa. A trailer for an upcoming French horror movie, snow cones, pharmacists, the colour black, every other brunette in the tri-state area..

Enough to give her a headache. Or at the very least, keep her awake at night.

Her glass was now empty, she should be thinking of heading back to bed soon. But instead Candace's mind was racing and her heart was fluttering. What could be so different about this one girl compared to all her other female friends? Sure, she admired Vanessa- but that was just because she was so much cooler, smarter, prettier, more interesting... than her. Candace pulled her knees up to her chin, perched atop her kitchen chair like a grumpy gargoyle. The way she felt about Vanessa wasn't at all how she felt about, say, Stacie. Wasn't she betraying her best friend by thinking like this? Or what about..

JEREMY! That's who this feeling reminded her off! The shock was enough to make her chair topple backwards but Candace managed to grab onto the table just in time. She hoped she didn't scream his name out loud like that- she'd been so lost in thoughts, she wouldn't even have noticed. Hopefully she didn't wake anyone up..

Still breathing heavily, she uttered, eyes wide like plates,

"I have a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

Her voice was raspy with no wild parsnips to blame it on.


	2. ch 2

The next morning came far too soon. Linda, Lawrence, the boys, and Perry were having breakfast as Candace entered the room, yawning. "Look who's up before noon. Would you like some cornflakes, honey?" her step-dad offered apologetically as she sank into her chair.

"Candace, you look a little worse for wear. Did you sleep at all?" Linda interjected, quickly shoving a bowl underneath the box of cereal her daughter was about to empty out onto the table. "Thanks, pass the soy milk please," was Candace's vacant response. Her blank stare was only interrupted by someone waving a milk carton in front of her eyes. "Earth to Candace," her brother Phineas said in an attempt to wake her up. "Don't worry, Ferb and I will think of something to make your day."

The family continued eating in silence. After everyone was done placing their plates and bowls into the dishwasher, Linda and Lawrence quickly bade their children goodbye before leaving for the annual Danville antique auction. Candace, who had been flopped over on the table ever since she finished her cornflakes, hardly noticed them leaving. Phineas and Ferb had soon rushed off to the garage, the former eagerly discussing something about an eternal source of energy or other. It didn't matter. Candace had no intention of busting them today. Or, at least, not this morning.

Back in her room, Candace flopped down onto her bed, throwing her arms over her head. Last night had been rough, to say the least. Her buzzing mind had not given her a moment's rest. She was in love with Jeremy, this she was sure of. She /had/ to be. But then again, she very clearly had feelings for Vanessa too. Different feelings? Maybe. Ever since she'd confessed to herself, it had become all the more clear. Every time the older girl as much as crossed her mind for a second, Candace got so flustered she had to cover her face with whatever was near until it passed. And this happened about once or twice every five minutes. She wasn't even quite sure what she wanted from Vanessa. Did she want to hold her hand? Grab a smoothie with her? Be near her all the time and just look at her perfect face? Burrowing back under the covers, she grabbed her phone. Maybe Stacy knew what to do.

It didn't take long for her to pick up. "Hey, Candace. What are the boys up to this time?"

"Stace. Can we not do this today?"

"Woooow, you sound exhausted. Don't tell me you were up again all night trying to think of ways to bust your brothers. This is getting out of hand."

"No, I wish I was though. But I can't seem to put my mind to it today."

"Maybe those meds are finally working?"

"STACY! This isn't about that! Can I just.. ask you something?"

"Of course, anything. I'm on your side, Candace."

She'd gotten up from her bed, pacing around her room. "Do you- Do you think Jeremy still likes me?"

"Whaaaaat?! Candace, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend! If you still have doubts at this point, you should really-"

"Because I'm not entirely sure, I mean, he did smile at me 49 times the last time we hung out, but that's way below his normal average of 52! That has to be a sign. Is he telling me I'm not funny anymore? Should I take improv classes? What do you think?"

"... You frighten me sometimes."

"Stacy, please."

"I think you're reading too much into this. You like him, and he likes you. Why would you look to create conflict where there isn't any? You guys are doing fine."

"You're right." Candace pouted, back to her thousand yard stare. Her phone slipped slowly out of her hand. "I'm gonna have to call you back." She closed the flip phone, ending the call. Slumping down in her window seat, Candace looked outside. All she needed was some distraction.


	3. ch 3

_Was she sitting on someone's bed? Candace looked around the unfamiliar room, not minding how she got there, but instead feeling at ease. Must be one of those lucid dreams. The walls, floor, and ceiling were white, and even the covers of the bed were a light crème colour. Upon further inspection, the walls and 'ceiling' were clearly made of canvas. Was she in a tent? Just as she was about to get up from the bed to look around, a tent flap opened up, revealing a very familiar face._

 _Vanessa Doofenshmirtz flashed Candace a grin, causing the poor girl to trip over the bed backwards. She entered the room and closed the tent flap back up, laughing softly. Her laughter alone was enough to make Candace weak in the knees, which didn't help her attempt to get back on her feet. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Vanessa said, offering Candace a hand which she accepted in a daze. "You're such a funny girl, Candace. That's why I like you."_  
 _"You.. like me?" Candace stuttered. She must've been redder than a tomato at this point. They were still holding hands, too. She could feel the warmth of Vanessa's hand against her own, feeling very ashamed at how much she enjoyed their closeness at this point. "Do you mean like-like, or, like, like as friends, or like-"_

 _Vanessa shushed her by gently placing a finger against her lips, which caused Candace's heart rate to go into overdrive. Candace stood frozen as the girl's hand moved up to brush a loose strand of hair our of her face, then traveled down the length of her orange locks. Her eyes met Vanessa's and she could hardly believe the amount of adoration shining through the gorgeous dark brown eyes staring back at her._

 _"Candace.."_

"Candace!"

The girl awoke with a jolt, finding herself back in her window seat. Not in the most dignified of sleeping positions either; her face was smushed against the window on one side, her mouth agape. She nearly lunged back to her feet, at first failing to notice her brothers standing in the doorway in her disoriented state. "What are you doing in my room?!" Candace yelled at them when everything started making sense again. Phineas and Ferb didn't seem deterred; nothing ever really seemed to sway them, anyway. "I'm sorry we woke you up," Phineas began, seemingly sincere,"But Ferb and I believe we've found the solution to your lack of sleep last night! It's in the backyard! Come on!" "But I'm still in pajamas!" Before she knew it they had already dragged her downstairs and into the garden.

The three were met with a giant, glass contraption that reminded Candace of her high school's chem lab equipment. "With this machine, and some information taken from your chemistry books, we condensed about 8 litres worth of coffee into the world's strongest espresso!" Phineas announced proudly, as Ferb presented the various components of the machine. "We're not old enough to drink coffee, so we'd like to invite you to try it." "That never stopped you before," Candace remarked with a raised brow. "We just want to help put back the pep in your step," the boy confessed. "You can't waste a whole day of summer being tired."

Candace eyed the small paper cup that Ferb was holding out to her with suspicion. On the one hand, this could go very badly. Though it could end up giving her future busting material when the boys would eventually get in trouble for causing her arteries to melt. She wasn't entirely sure she was willing to take that risk.

On the other hand, it would get her some distraction. She mentally cursed at her useless brain for gifting her that dream earlier. Pair that with her lack of sleep, and she felt on the verge of tears. Shaking her head to clear out visions of Vanessa's smile, the flustered Candace grabbed the cup and downed it in one go.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I couldn't resist. :3c**  
 **Anyways, I'd like to take this moment to thank those who've shown interest in my silly story. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but you know how it goes, right? Once motivation strikes..**

 **So thank you, everyone! And stay tuned.**


	4. ch 4

"And? Are you feeling any different?" Phineas looked at his sister expectantly. Ferb took a few cautionary steps back. "You could have at least put in some sugar," Candace complained, pulling a face. The three stood there for a moment, the silence tangible. And then Candace's pupils shrank to dots.

 _The next thing she knew she was zooming. Lights.. Colours.. Half an hour went past in the blink of an eye. Was she going fast or did the world slow the heck down? Did she just see an adult man locked in fistfight with a platypus? Who knows. Not her, because she just passed out._

Candace came to with the worst headache she could remember having. Caffeine crash. What a nightmare. The bright lights and buzzing machinery weren't any help either. Where was she, even? She squinted. Her eyes only opened fully again when she heard a familiar voice.

"You awake?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz popped her head out from behind a door with huge hole in it. Candace's breath caught in her throat. "My dad says he saw you run up the side of the building then black out right after. What were you on?" Her dark eyes showed a hint of amusement at the bizareness of the situation.

Candace winced, groaning. "Could you please talk a little more quietly? It feels like my brain's been through a blender." "I feel you," Vanessa smiled her usual, effortless smile, and sauntered over to join her on the couch. "You're a funny girl, Candace Flynn."

This caused Candace to perk up. She'd seen this before. Or rather, lived it. Had she? The situation was becoming more familiar by the second. "Wow, I'm having a major déjà vu," she said, then instantly recoiled because of the dizziness her sudden burst of movement had caused her. It was either that or the fact that the other girl was sitting really close to her. She felt goosebumps coming up.

"Really?" Vanessa enquired. Then it finally hit Candace. She jumped on the couch excitedly, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders. "Yes! I remember now! This all happened before, and this is the moment you're gonna say you.." She stopped mid-sentence. She could picture the blood rising to her cheeks, clearing her head briefly. Vanessa gave a confused look- understandably so. Candace dropped her hands and quickly assumed a more natural position on the couch. "I meant to say that, um, I had a dream. About you."

Vanessa seemed a little dazed. "You dream about me?" Her voice sounded puzzled- but Candace couldn't help but catch a hopeful undertone to it. Which was probably a lingering effect of her caffeine crash. "So.. what did I.. say.. in your dream?"

"You.. said- you liked me?" Candace tried a smile to diffuse the situation, but it gave off more of a 'please don't hate me' vibe. Vanessa turned to avoid her gaze- obviously, the whole scenario was embarrassing for her as well. She was as flustered as Candace was.

"You, uh.. you do look cute in those Ducky Momo pajamas." Right, Candace thought. The pajamas. Well, this couldn't have gone any worse. She pulled her knees up and hid her face in them. Could the Mysterious Force throw anything else at her to ruin this day?

"Candace?" said Jeremy, halfway through the hole in the door.

Yes. Yes it could.


	5. ch 5

"Explain to me again how you ended up there in your pajamas?" Jeremy asked. A little time had passed; Candace had bade Vanessa a hasty goodbye and she and Jeremy were now well on their way back to the Flynn-Fletcher home. "It's a long story," was the girl's weary reply.

Jeremy decided not to press the matter and instead ask Phineas about it later. "I was looking for you, actually," he began, his voice bearing a hint of concern. "We need to talk." The phrase set off every relationship drama-related alarm bell in Candace's head. But before she could comment, Jeremy added, "First, I have to ask.. are you okay? You haven't been answering my texts all day and I don't think it's ever taken you more than 5 minutes."

"Yeah, well, funny you should mention that.." Candace mumbled sheepishly. "I have something to tell you too." Jeremy gives her a look, stopping the girl in her tracks. "So.. how are we gonna do this?" he says with a bit of a nervous chuckle. "Oh I know: I'll count to three, and we'll both say what we want to say. It's less painful like that. Like ripping off a bandaid in one go."

"Alright," Candace replies with a grimace, swallowing hard. Guess this is it then.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three.."

"I'm moving away for college-"  
"I LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE!"

They both fall silent, expecting the other to start explaining first. Then Jeremy cracks a smile. "I.. I guess the universe has a funny way of fixing these things, huh.." he begins. Candace just nods vaguely. "I know long-distance relationships probably aren't for us," Jeremy continues, "so I was going to suggest we'd take a break. But I guess a break-up would be more appropriate now."

"It's not like I stopped liking you!" Candace interrupts, guilt setting in. "I so still like you, but.. differently? Different than before. I hope that somehow makes sense to you because I can barely understand myself right now."

Jeremy laughs, shaking his head. "That doesn't have to mean we can never hang out again! We'll always be friends, that's not gonna change. Who knows, we might even work better if you don't constantly have to worry about what I think of you."

Candace couldn't argue with that. Jeremy grabbed her by the hand, and awkwardly ruffled his hair with his free hand. He gave her a squeeze. "Before I let you go, I have to ask: who did you like?"

All the embarrassment she'd felt the whole day rushed back at once. "Are you sure you wanna know?" she replied with a pained chuckle.

"I guess you're right, it's probably better if I don't. I'll see you around, Candace. Don't forget to come visit me!"And with that, he's off.

Candace is alone once again.  
Whatever today was, she'll probably need some time to recover from it. Luckily she has all summer to do so.

 **-**

 **Iiiiiiiii finished it! Hope you'll appreciate. This has been a lot of fun, once again a big thank you to all who left feedback!  
And don't forget to stay tuned for the epilogue. :**


End file.
